


Closer

by junshuas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Junhui is a tease, M/M, Nervous Joshua, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, a small bit of angst, cocky junhui, joshua works at the shelter, junhui rescues/fosters cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junshuas/pseuds/junshuas
Summary: Joshua has been working at the animal shelter for months now, but he never saw rescuers who were his age there, and definitely none even close to as attractive as Junhui.Junhui picks strange animal names and Joshua is drawn to one of his strangely-named cats in the shelter.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Muddy Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhm I'm FINALLY writing a junshua fic on here!!! Look at me go!!!!! Also this is my first attempt at a longer fic so I really hope it doesn't suck oops, also the title is a song by Limbo (which lowkey inspired parts of this so you should check it out)
> 
> +sorry if this takes me a while to finish I'm a college student pls don't get mad at me ;-;

Joshua always starts his shelter days with the dogs.

He says hi to all the dogs one by one, making sure to give each of them the attention they demand. He can't help but love every dog there, even the ones labeled as dangerous. No matter how scary the dogs seemed to others, they all softened up around Joshua. He just has that way about him, always bringing the soft side out of anyone and everyone. Nobody is too tough in Josh's eyes, nobody intimidating in the slightest. He sees everyone as a friend, and everyone sees Josh that way. It's inevitable.

After greeting each and every dog with tons of pets and praise, Joshua takes the most high energy dogs out to play, one by one. He brings them one by one to the park right next to the shelter, playing fetch and wrestling with them as if he was one of them, laughing uncontrollably while he gets covered in slobbery kisses and muddy paw prints. The low energy dogs get Joshua's loving as well, curling up in his lap as he pet them and hums soft melodies to the sleepy animals. He's happiest making these animals' days.

Next was the cats. The cats immediately divert their attention from the toy they were playing with or the food they were eating or wake up from their cat nap to greet Joshua. "Hi angels," he coos, making sure to approach each cage quietly and slowly. Cats rush to the front bars and rub their bodies along them, begging Joshua to pet them. Some bat a paw at his hands, signaling Joshua to open the door and hold them. As Joshua is a sucker for each and every animal at the shelter, he'd obey their wishes and take them out to cuddle with him.

One cat in particular always wanted his affection, a 1 year old female chartreux with the biggest golden eyes and the strangest name, Lunchbox. Joshua approaches her cage with a warm smile and doesn't even hesitate to unlock the cage for her. He puts his hands out to the edge of the cage and she comes strutting over to them, hopping into his embrace. "You're such a sweetie, Lunchbox," Joshua hums as he lowers the two of them to the ground and begins petting her in his lap as she nuzzles her body into Josh's chest. He lets out a low chuckle, immediately stopping as he feels an unfamiliar hand land on his shoulder.

"She's the best, right?"

An unfamiliar voice. Joshua thought he knew everyone at this shelter's voice by heart, but he had never heard someone with this voice. It was so smooth and sweet it felt like honey dripping down his throat. He never felt that before. And it's making his head pound from pleasure.

The unfamiliar voice comes down to Joshua's level, forcing Joshua to turn his head and confirm what he just saw in his peripheral. He then realizes his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

A fairly tall man is crouching next to him with his arms around his knees for stability, studying Lunchbox who continues to rub her body into Joshua's, completely unfazed by the stranger next to her. His hair is a silky black, so soft looking Joshua wants to run his fingers through it. His profile was unlike any other, so perfectly structured as if someone sculpted it with the utmost precision. His brown eyes had a certain pierce to them. Joshua could make out a small mole above the corner his sharp smile before he is caught in his gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" The stranger wonders, cocking his head in curiosity at a studious Joshua.

"O-oh no, I j-just haven't seen you here before." Joshua couldn't think straight when this man looked at him. It was as if he was starstruck over a complete stranger, something he had never experienced before. The shock forces him to stop petting the cat that lay on his lap, making her neediness arise again. Lunchbox forces herself between the two men, looking between both of their faces, one of them filled with bewilderment and the other smug as can be.

"Hi my baby," the stranger exclaims as he moves his face away from the strange boy's staring and grins lovingly at the cat between them. "I've missed you."

"You know Lunchbox?" Joshua asks, surprised. He has no clue as to why he would know her, let alone Lunchbox be nice to him. She was usually the type of cat to cower away from people she's met a million times and hiss in their faces. But not to this guy.

"I rescued her. And a few of the other cats here, like Egg and Sprinkle."

"Did you name them too?"

The stranger laughs at the question as if he'd been asked it a thousand times, rocking backwards to put his hands behind himself. He once again tilts his head at Joshua, raising an eyebrow while doing so, making Joshua's stomach drop. "Why, do you have something against my cat naming abilities?"

"No, no it's not like that I just was curious because they're-"

The man puts up his index finger as a signal for Joshua to stop blabbering and he instantly obeys, leaving his mouth agape from being cut off mid-sentence. How is this person controlling him so easily? Joshua doesn't understand his own brain at this point and can't keep a steady train of thought long enough to try and figure it out.

Joshua is stuck in a gaze from this stranger's immense beauty, not being discrete in the slightest bit. He shifts his body to sit more upright with his legs still crossed. The man next to him now has Lunchbox in his lap, her giving him just as much love as she did to Joshua moments before, purring at his soft pets and rubbing her face into his arm. All of a sudden, Joshua is jealous and he doesn't know who he's jealous of.

"Junhui." Joshua lets out a soft 'ahhhh' at the reveal of this stranger's name. "I don't usually come around the shelter this time of the week, but I missed my little Lunchbox too much today. I've never seen her be as friendly with someone like she is with me until today. You must really be a good guy, she knows that kind of stuff." The assumption makes Joshua's heart skip a beat. Junhui nuzzles Lunchbox's round face and kisses her forehead, stopping abruptly to meet Joshua's gaze he still hasn't lifted off of Junhui. "And you are...."

The question finally breaks Joshua out of his trance and he shakes his head as if it'll help him bring himself back to reality. "I'm Joshua."

"Nice to meet you, Joshua. Do you want Lunchbox back? You seem jealous of our bond." Junhui winks at the end of his remark, making Joshuas face turn bright red. Junhui giggles at the reaction he receives out of Joshua and sets Lunchbox back in Joshua's lap, making sure his hand ever so slightly brushes Josuha's. The feeling of Junhui's hand making contact with his lingers on Joshua's for quite sometime. Lunchbox grabs Joshua's attention by pawing at his face and he goes back to loving on her, completely aware that there are now a pair of piercing eyes upon his red complexion.

"Aren't you a little young to be rescuing animals? Usually all the rescuers are old ladies." The thought slips out of Joshua's mouth, not realizing the harshness of his words until Junhui gasps and puts his hand over his chest dramatically, offended at what was just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that I just never see guys my age as rescuers let alone ones that look-" Joshua catches himself in his slip up and covers his mouth immediately, but not soon enough for Junhui not to notice where the rambling was going.

Junhui leans closer to Joshua and slowly moves his hand toward the other's lap, causing Joshua to go stiff. Joshua's mind is racing as well as his heart, yearning for another feeling of the man he just met upon his body. Joshua can imagine the feeling of Junhui's soft hand upon his thigh, sending a wave of heat through his leg. Instead of Joshua getting to live out his fantasy of things getting heated in the cat room, Junhui puts his hand on Lunchbox and pets her back slowly, never touching Joshua. _The nerve of this guy,_ Joshua thought. "Look what?" Junhui questions, his face now right below Joshua's looking up and smirking as the other refuses to look at him.

 _Shit._ Joshua's trapped now. He can usually control himself just fine, but the one time he can't because of a pretty boy he gets caught in the act. Coming up with an answer that doesn't just reveal all the dirty thoughts flitting through his mind right now is impossible for Joshua and he's almost certain Junhui can tell with his sly smirk burning into Joshua's subconscious, trying to break him and make him make a fool of himself. Joshua begins to feel his body go clammy and shut down as the eyes of someone way out of his league trail up and down his frontside, getting out of his personal space to get a better view of Joshua. _Think of something, goddammit!_ Joshua is now pleading with himself to figure out how to get out of this as soon as possible when what he swears is purely a miracle happens.

"Joshua, you're needed in the vet's office." _Wonwoo, you don't know how much you saved my ass just now._ His best friend had come in clutch at just the right time. Joshua quickly plops Lunchbox onto Junhui's lap and leaps up to practically sprint out of the cat room, not even looking at the other man that made him all flustered moments before. "Make sure to put her back and lock the cage!" Joshua exclaims as the door shuts behind him, just looking over quick enough to catch Junhui leaning over to watch Joshua, the door closing between them.

Junhui runs his hand through his silky black hair and lets out a pissed _shit_ under his breath at the escape of Joshua from his grasp, going back to petting the cat showering him in affection as if he didn't almost make a boy he met for the first time call him hot within mere minutes of intruding on his alone time.

\---

"Josh! Buttercup isn't behaving for me again," the vet whines as Joshua bursts into the office, completely disheveled and out of breath, hair a matted down mess and clothes covered in mud and sweat.

"Wonwoo, you don't know, how grateful, I am for you, right now." Joshua leans on the wall of Wonwoo's white office, trying to gather himself.

"What the fuck happened to you? You're a mess," Wonwoo criticizes his friend's appearance while struggling with a frightened bulldog in his grasp. The dog yelps and Wonwoo shushes her, trying and failing to calm her down. He tightens his grip around the dog in order to keep her from jumping off the cold metal table he's holding her hostage on. "Please help me Josh."

Joshua makes his way over to a terrified Buttercup on the opposite side Wonwoo is on of the table and looks into her eyes, making the dog's backside lift up and her nub of a tail wags as she tries to cover her saving grace Joshua in wet, slobbery kisses, snorting as she does so.

"I just need to give her this one shot and my tech is sick so it's just me and you _know_ how much Buttercup hates my office. Also, please explain why you came into my office like this."

"It's a lot just, just don't question it. What's more important is this little girl," Joshua's sappy animal voice comes out as he pinches Buttercup's cheeks and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the sight. Knowing he can squeeze the answer out of Joshua soon enough, Wonwoo gives up on pestering his best friend, gathering the needle and going in for the stab.

Buttercup barely flinches as the needle goes in and the two of them shower her in praises, keeping her distracted while Wonwoo pushes in the medicine. "I'll let it go for now, but once those muddy paws are washed off of you tonight you have some explaining to do." Joshua sighs at Wonwoo's persistency, making the latter grin.

\---

 _Junhui. Junhui's hair. Junhui's jaw. Junhui's lips. Junhui's eyes. Junhui's hands._ Joshua only thinks about one thing while he's showering - Junhui. He doesn't even realize it's swarming his thoughts he's in such a trance. _What did Junhui do when I left? What made Junhui come in today? Why did I let Junhui control me? Why is Junhui so **hot**?_

Joshua's train of thought is finally broken by a knock on the bathroom door. "As soon as you get out of here we're talking about today!" Wonwoo. Josh had forgotten about his best friend unknowingly saving him. He had forgotten about Wonwoo seeing him look like an absolute wreck because of Junhui. Joshua washes the suds off of his body and the conditioner out of his hair after standing for way too long with his mind too occupied to finish a simple shower.

Wonwoo is on their couch watching some cartoon, still in his scrubs from the vet's office, immediately turning with a raised brow to his roommate who's drying his hair with a towel as he walks away from the bathroom. "Do you know all the rescuers at the shelter?" Joshua asks, making his way toward the couch and tossing the towel to the side, taking a seat next to Wonwoo and fixing his hair on his way down.

"Yeah, did one of the ladies beat you up for your colored hair finally? You looking to slash her tires or something to put her in her place?" Wonwoo jokes. Joshua's hair has been every color under the sun, from platinum blonde to neon green to burgundy, and it's currently a dark but vibrant blue. For some reason a few of the older women that frequent the shelter always have some sort of hatred for Joshua's unnatural hair, yet Joshua doesn't let it bother him. He knows how to kill them with kindness and make them fall in love with his sweet as sugar personality. "Ha ha, very funny. They've given up on that fight long ago. I'm too handsome for them to hate me." Wonwoo punches Joshua's shoulder and the two of them burst into laughter, Joshua rubbing the sore spot from Wonwoo's playful yet strong punch.

"Okay, but who do you wanna know about?" Joshua hesitates to answer. He can't decide if he should blow his cover altogether and straight up expose his crush or lead into it in order to not catch Wonwoo off guard. Sure, they've been best friends for who knows how long, but Joshua never talked about people he liked, let alone guys. Joshua doesn't even know if Wonwoo knew he had any interest in guys, as he never even brought anyone to their apartment the rare occasion he did end up going on a date. That was more a hidden part of his life, and Wonwoo respected that. Wonwoo, on the other hand, constantly brought people over to have sex with and then venting to Joshua about how this new fuck buddy is "the one" and "is different than everyone before," Joshua always sitting back and indulging Wonwoo in his hopes for the best romance movie to become his reality, even if he always jumped way too fast into every relationship and immediately went to sex as a good first date activity, if you could even call them dates. Joshua decides to spare his friend and take the slower option to lead up to it. "Who's the person that rescued Lunchbox?"

Wonwoo leans back into the couch with a stretch, obviously very familiar with the rescuer. "Yeah, it's a guy named Junhui. He always comes up with the strangest animal names, none of the pets ever end up going home with those stupid names."

"Do you, like, know anything about him?" Joshua is hesitant and careful with his words, making his every word sound overly rehearsed. Wonwoo can tell Joshua's thinking hard about what he's saying in the moment, but doesn't question his friend. "Yeah, he's our age and his roommate is Soonyoung, actually." Soonyoung has been coming over to their apartment quite frequently recently as he's Wonwoo's current target. Wonwoo hasn't shut up about Soonyoung for the past three weeks, and it actually looks like it might be working out for the vet for once. Soonyoung doesn't just come over for a quick bang and leave, Joshua's caught them cuddling in the living room and making food for each other a few times now. He's even had enough time to talk to Soonyoung and third wheel while Wonwoo makes the three of them play Smash or Mario Party together, Wonwoo undoubtedly going easy on the two especially when playing Smash. He was happy for his friend, but knew Wonwoo wouldn't admit to them being in a committed relationship until there was no doubt in his mind as Joshua had called him out one too many times on how far-fetched Wonwoo was to ever believe it was going to work out with someone if he made them think sex was the core part of their relationship by fucking the day they meet.

"Well..?" Wonwoo catches Joshua stuck in a trance, staring down at his knees and his damp hair covering his expression from Wonwoo's view. "What does this have to do with what we came here to discuss?"

"So you know Junhui?" Joshua completely misses Wonwoo's attempt to bring the conversation back on track, still keeping his face down at his lap. He's curious what Wonwoo thinks of Junhui, curious to know more about what Junhui is like. He doesn't want to show Wonwoo how desperate he is to learn more about this mysterious man, if he's single or if he's even interested in guys or if he has ever asked Wonwoo about his roommate and if Wonwoo's roommate is attractive.

"Yeah, I do. He's walked in on Soonyoung and I quite a few times. That guy really has no shame whatsoever and no respect for privacy, barging in us when we think we're finally all alone in his apartment! At least you understand and don't interrupt us just to make fun of me for being in love-"

"Does Junhui ever visit the shelter?" Joshua interrupts Wonwoo's heated rant, trying to not get his brain going on the idea of Junhui walking in on the couple and teasing Wonwoo. He doesn't want to think about Junhui possibly having any thoughts about Wonwoo or enjoying what he sees when Wonwoo's naked in front of him. Joshua wants to keep the thought of Junhui having any of those kind of fantasies to being about Joshua and Joshua alone. Wonwoo collects himself to go back to figuring out what Joshua is trying to get at, hunching over to get closer to Joshuas face, hoping to catch a glimpse of his roommate's expression to possibly read where this is all going.

"Yeah, usually Monday mornings when nobody's there, and luckily I do a hell of a good job at avoiding him ever since he set me up with Soonyoung just to pester us every second he gets. But what does this have to do with today, Josh?" Wonwoo really is lost right now and Joshua can tell. He looks over to his friend and puts his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, making sure to look him right in the eyes, "Junhui came in today and thought it would be funny to mess with me as well."

Wonwoo's mouth falls open as he forms a long "ohhhhhhh," never actually releasing a sound. "Junhui spied on Soonyoung and I the other night and I was talking about how you're the only one that can calm all the animals down for me, I mentioned Lunchbox because she absolutely hates me but loves you and Junhui popped up from behind us to thank me for the intel, I didn't know what he meant though so I just ignored him because he does shit like that all the time. What did he do to you though? Did he fight you or something?" Wonwoo's face had fully shifted from curiosity to a face full of regret and worry for his best friend during that long spiel of him talking at the speed of light in hopes to explain Junhui's strange behavior, and Joshua's flushed.

"He was nice to me."

"I thought you said he messed with you?"

Joshua's face immediately goes from a light pink flush to a bright red at Wonwoo's response, mind drifting back to his encounter with Junhui earlier that day. "H-he did mess with me, but he was nice to me! He made me nervous, that's all." Joshua looks away from Wonwoo's concerned gaze and back down to his lap, fumbling with his fingers. "I don't think he meant to mess with me, but he did."

"Don't lie to me, I know Junhui's a prick. Just tell me what he did and I'll get Soonyoung to deal with it. You were a mess, Josh. He couldn't have done just nothing to you."

"It's fine! You don't need to fix anything he just caught me off guard and I didn't know how to react so I ran away when you called, okay? It's that simple!" Joshua never shows this side of him to Wonwoo, heated and frustrated with his own emotions. Wonwoo knows something's bothering Joshua but doesn't want to get him any madder and lets it go. Joshua only reacts this way when Wonwoo's stepping dangerously close to making Joshua uncomfortable, and Wonwoo always ends up feeling way too invasive the second he tries to take it any further, feeling as though he just ruined their whole friendship and there's no way Joshua could ever forgive him or trust him with any secrets again.

Wonwoo takes out his phone and starts texting someone. "In case he messes with you again," he says, rubbing Joshua's shoulder as he gets up from the couch and heads to his room.

Joshua's phone buzzes and it's from Wonwoo. It's Soonyoung's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I just wanna keep writing but this is it for the first chapter. I probably will write more super soon though because my Junshua feels are too strong not to keep on writing oop-


	2. Hot Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui hasn't bothered Joshua at the shelter since then, but things soon change when Joshua goes to a party and Junhui's there.

It's been a month since Joshua first saw Junhui.

A whole month since Junhui's mind control began. A whole month since he first saw Junhui's gorgeous complexion. A whole month since he slipped up and almost revealed how he felt to Junhui. A whole month since Junhui made him flustered like nobody has before. A whole month since the constant daydreams of Junhui began. A whole month since he's even seen Junhui.

Joshua couldn't believe someone he only saw once could control his whole world for a month after that. _What was it about Junhui?_ Joshua had no chance to figure that out since Junhui never appeared at the shelter again and god forbid he ask Wonwoo to formally introduce the two and reveal his hidden love life to his roommate. Luckily, tonight there's a possibility he could run into him.

Wonwoo was planning a small surprise party for Soonyoung's birthday, which happened to be tonight. Wonwoo and Soonyoung's relationship had only grown in the passing month, the two constantly together with one sleeping over at the other's place almost every single night. Soonyoung would even be in Wonwoo's apartment before Wonwoo arrived home from a late shift at the office, waiting to comfort Wonwoo and relax with him after a long day of work. Joshua also happened to be invited since he'd gotten closer to Soonyoung in the past month for "no particular reason whatsoever" other than him often keeping Soonyoung company as he sit on their couch waiting for Wonwoo to walk through the door any second. The party also happened to be at Soonyoung's apartment. Which also happened to be Junhui's apartment.

"Hurry up, Wonwoo! We still need to set up Soonyoung's place, don't we?" Joshua yells from the living room, sitting on the couch completely tense from the mere concept of Junhui being near him again. Joshua has been ready for the past 30 minutes, just waiting on Wonwoo to finish touching up his hair as he changes outfits for the hundredth time today. Joshua's dressed in a printed button-down tucked into the front of a pair of light wash jeans and his blue hair is parted to the side, revealing his forehead just a little bit. Joshua started planning this look a whole week in advance, deliberating exactly what would be the perfect balance of casual and handsome for Junhui to see him in and hopefully not notice he's trying so desperately to impress him since the last time he saw him not put together in the slightest for a normal day at the shelter. He started getting ready way too early today to make sure everything would be just right, not taking into account how last minute and indecisive his best friend is when it comes to getting ready to go somewhere.

"We're fine! Junhui's already setting up!" So he was going to be there. Joshua's heart begins racing at the unintentional confirmation that tonight was the night. He can't speak, scared anything he says will expose him. Instead he just lets his mind wander while Wonwoo continues to waste their time trying to get ready to go, staring at the turned off telelvision, completely out of it.

"Whose car we taking?" Wonwoo asks, bouncing into the living room out of both excitement and nerves. Joshua's thoughts are stopped by the sudden incoming of his friend, forcing him to jut his head in Wonwoo's direction, his friend in a light sweater and a thin velvet choker despite it being summer. "Mine's a little dirty but the tank is full if you don't mind the mess, Josh."

"Y-yeah that's fine." Joshua's as nervous as can be right now and can't think about driving somewhere he's never been before. Wonwoo motions for him to get off the couch as he opens their door and sighs. Joshua gets up, flattening out his shirt as he stands and the two head out to Soonyoung's place. _Junhui's place._

\---

Joshua had exactly 18 minutes in the car to think about how to act when he saw Junhui again, and he used up every second of those 18 minutes doing exactly that, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Wonwoo's nervous ahhs and bouncing up and down in his seat that make the whole car shake. _Just walk in like you don't know he's there and greet him with a wave, nothing more. Don't let him phase you. He'll probably ignore you, anyways. He probably forgot who you were. Just let Wonwoo do the talking. Don't lose your cool, Josh. You can't lose your cool just yet. Not yet._

"We've made it!" Wonwoo exclaims, quickly jumping out of the car and skipping towards the apartment. Joshua lets out a deep breath once he's alone in the car, unable to move until all of his thoughts are gathered and he's talked himself through the motions enough to have them seared into his mind. _You got this._ Joshua knows he can do this. He's been playing the whole scenario over and over again in his head. It can't go wrong.

 _Fuck._ Junhui makes it out the door before Joshua can even get out of the car and Junhui's more than aware of his presence. "Come on out, Josh, I don't bite!" Junhui's looking directly at Joshua, still in the passenger seat of Wonwoo's car, now looking down to avoid revealing his nervous expression to Junhui. _This wasn't the plan._ Just as Joshua did the first time though, he listens to Junhui's orders and exits the car right away, still avoiding Junhui's gaze. He tries his best to make his way over to the door without looking up, clumsily tripping over the sidewalk edge but never fully losing his strange composure. "You remember me? I bet you didn't expect to see me here," Junhui whispers as Joshua brushes right past him, not even batting an eye at Junhui because he knows the second he does he's gonna fall apart more than he already is. Upon entering the living room, Joshua quickly darts his eyes around searching for Wonwoo, nowhere to be seen. "Wonwoo's in the kitchen if you're looking for him, but I need some help out here if-"

"I'll go see if Wonwoo needs help," Joshua blurts out, feeling Junhui's eyes on the back of his head. The clamminess from that day at the shelter is coming back and he's stopped in his tracks in order to let his brain process speaking instead of walking. He can't be alone with Junhui for much longer before he bursts.

"But the balloons aren't even close to all blown up," Junhui whines, letting the one in his hand go and hit Joshua in the back. The hot air of Junhui's breath the balloon released catches Joshua off guard even more than he already was, making his whole body tense up even more. "Please help me?" Joshua obeys Junhui's wishes once again and turns around to face the man he had tried oh so desperately to avoid even catching a glimpse of.

Junhui looks even better than he did the first time they met, and it's truly a sight to be seen. He's in all black, a chiffon shirt with such a deep v on that Joshua can see the dip in his chest, as well as a scarf tied around his neck and patent leather pants hugging his lower half in all the right ways. Joshua can't help but stare at the beauty in front of him, from the sleekness of his hair styled in a way that makes Joshua weak to the way his outfit gives Joshua way too many fantasies about what Junhui could do to him. "I look good, right?" Junhui questions, fully aware of the fact that all of Joshua's thoughts are about him right now. He laughs when Joshua can't even form a response and sits down on the floor, trying to cross his legs to the best of his capabilities with those pants on and patting the space in front of him, Joshua immediately sitting down in.

Joshua doesn't mutter a single word to Junhui and immediately picks up a balloon to blow up, trying to ignore the hot man in front of him and completely failing at doing so. "Small world we live in, isn't it Josh? One second you're meeting the person your rescues love and the next month he's over your house because he lives with your roommate's boyfriend."

"So they're officially dating?" Joshua completely dodges Junhui's attempt to keep the conversation on them, instead intrigued by the topic of his roommate's love life.

"I mean, Soonyoung seems to think so." Junhui's still looking directly at Joshua intently, who's avoiding his eyes at all costs. "Wonwoo even planned this whole thing, how could they not be?"

"Wonwoo's scared of fucking up, I mean nobody's stayed with him for this long in years so maybe that's why he doesn't call him his boyfriend." Joshua shrugs and begins blowing another balloon up.

Junhui finally begins blowing up a balloon, letting it grow larger and larger in size while never taking his eyes off of Joshua. Joshua tries to ignore the huge balloon growing rapidly in front of his eyes until it pops, making Joshua jump and look up to the sound, which happens to just be him looking at Junhui's smug face. Junhui leans back as he bursts into laughter and Joshua's face goes red. "You should've seen yourself jump like a cute little scared kitten! I really got you, didn't I?"

 _Did Junhui just call me cute?_ Joshua's body is rushed with a wave of warmth at the thought. Joshua fancies himself to thinking of a world where Junhui calls him cute all the time and not just in making fun of him when he gets startled. "What the hell was that?" Wonwoo screams from the kitchen.

Junhui rests his hand on Joshua's lap as he leans forward, putting all his weight on Joshua's thigh and his head approaching Joshua's shoulder while still recovering from the laughter. "It's nothing!" Junhui yells. Joshua can't believe what he's feeling right now. Junhui's hands are so warm against his already warm leg and his weight on Joshua has him melting, not to mention the close proximity of Junhui's face to his. He could so easily turn around and plant a kiss upon Junhui, but instead rests his hand on top of Junhui's on his lap. 

Junhui darts his head to the sudden touch of Joshua's hand and slowly leans out of Joshua's space, patting his leg as he lifts off of it. "Enough games, let's get this finished soon before the others come over."

\---

The small apartment is now filled to the brim with maybe 12 people and all they're waiting on is the birthday boy, hiding in every space they can. The apartment is almost pitch black with the sheer curtains pulled and every source of light off. Joshua is hiding behind a wall directly by the entryway with Wonwoo next to him and Junhui crouched behind the pair, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. Joshua's heart is racing so fast at the weight of Junhui on him and he's terrified the two boys can hear it.

Junhui's phone goes off and he lifts his hand off of Wonwoo to check it, Joshua turning his head at the sudden light behind him from Junhui's phone screen. This view of Junhui is a new level of intimate for Josh. Junhui looks so vulnerable for once, smiling at his phone ever so dearly and not staring down Joshua with that intimidating stare of his. His features look soft under the glow of his phone, making Joshua relax for a minute. Using Joshua's shoulder as leverage, he stands up and heads to the couch. "Soonyoung's almost here," he whispers. He turns on the TV and props his feet on the coffee table in front of him and Joshua can't help but to admire Junhui comfortably lounging in his own space.

Soonyoung can be heard outside the door, singing a melody Joshua doesn't seem to recognize. Wonwoo's face is beaming at the sound of his boyfriend and Junhui has a sly grin once again painted on him. The door slams open and Soonyoung is belting the melody now with one arm on the handle and the other raised in the air, causing Junhui to spit out such a hardy laugh he puts his hand across his stomach. "What's got you all excited, Soonyoung?"

"I got the genius idea to make **you** take me out for a couple rounds for my birthday!" Soonyoung flips on the lights and out comes everyone from their hiding places, screaming "surprise!" at the birthday boy. Soonyoung jumps back in terror and screams, Wonwoo rushing towards him to catch him in his embrace. "W-what's this?" Soonyoung asks, returning the hug and planting a kiss on Wonwoo's crinkled cheek from his grin, the two wobbling back and forth in the sudden collision.

"Happy birthday baby," Wonwoo coos, refusing to let go of his shell shocked boyfriend who continues to twirl his head around the room to see everyone that showed up for his party. Junhui gets up from the couch to pat Soonyoung's back and hit Wonwoo's ass, making his way over to Joshua, still cowering halfway behind the wall with only his head poking out and his fingres grasping the corner.

"Bet you haven't seen Soonyoung that scared before," Junhui remarks, "It's the funniest thing. Seeing you all flustered is almost just as amusing."

Joshua scoffs at Junhui and immediately gets out of his hiding position, stomping one foot down like a child throwing a tantrum. "When have you seen m-"

"Just now," Junhui sneers. Joshua's face is painted with a pout and his hands are in fists to his side as Junhui rubs his back, sending chills through his body. "Wanna go say hi to Soonyoung now?" Junhui doesn't give him time to come up with an answer and grabs Joshua's wrist, yanking him away from the comfort of the wall and to Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

"You're here, Josh?" Soonyoung asks, surprised. Joshua's wrist is still in between Junhui's warm fingers, making him lose any train of thought he tries to get on.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I, I'm here," Joshua is looking at his wrist ever so intently, wishing for the fingers to let go just for a second so he can think and speak like a normal person.

"Well, I'm glad to see you and welcome to my home," Soonyoung's voice has a sort of sincerity to it that brings Joshua back to reality and finally breaking his eyes away from his wrist to look at Soonyoung's smiling face, so happy his eyes can't be seen. The couple looks so happy together and it makes Joshua fill with joy for his best friend finally finding someone worth his time. Something catches Soonyoung's attention and the boy gasps. "Seokmin!" Soonyoung yells, exiting Wonwoo's arms and running to meet up with his friend across the room.

"I'm gonna get a snack in the kitchen if you want to join, Josh," Wonwoo says, turning around to Joshua and immediately noticing the hand around his friend's wrist, raising his eyebrows at the sight. "If you're not busy."

"I'm not!" Joshua exclaims, trying to yank himself out of Junhui's grasp. Junhui does eventually let go after a little bit of struggling, but he follows them into the kitchen, Joshua feeling Junhui's lustful grin against him the whole walk there.

Wonwoo immediately turns to grab some food out on the counter and Joshua watches him, knowing too well that Junhui's in the other corner of the kitchen watching the two of them. Joshua feels as if he could tear up from the intensity of Junhui's gaze upon him, tapping his foot anxiously while waiting for the third person in the room to leave. "Are you gonna eat?" Wonwoo innocently asks with a stuffed mouth, quickly turning his head up to Joshua. Joshua leans in to Wonwoo's back, placing his hand on his friend's shoulders and his mouth next to Wonwoo's ear. "Why hasn't Junhui left us alone?" Joshua whispers.

"What do you mean? He's just like this, ignore him."

"How the fuck do I ignore him constantly staring me down?" Wonwoo turns his whole body around at the question and sees Junhui in the corner, leaning against the entryway with his arms crossed and his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Junhui! Go find someone else to annoy! Joshua's sensitive!"

"I am NOT sensitive you asshole!" Joshua yells under his breath while hitting Wonwoo, who cowers under him. Still refusing to look in his direction, Joshua hears Junhui laughing in the distance, walking away slowly. "Is he gone now?"

"Yes, Josh. You're safe." Joshua sighs and leans off of Wonwoo and into the counter. The amount of embarrassed he is compared to the first time meeting Junhui has now reached a new level after Wonwoo calling him sensitive. Wonwoo lifts a cracker to Joshua's face to try to get him to eat, but Joshua just shakes his head. Wonwoo shrugs, shoving the cracker into his own mouth and smiling at the delicious taste. Joshua's head is down, staring at nothing, thinking over everything that just happened. _Why does Junhui keep doing this to me? Why does he make me feel so nervous? Why did he have to grab my wrist? Why did he follow us into the kitchen?_

"I'm gonna go find Soonyoung. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Wonwoo teases while walking away, leaving Joshua alone in the kitchen. Joshua is finally able to catch his breath for once this whole night. He can't even think of what to do without Wonwoo's company or Junhui breathing down his neck, so he just perches himself on the counter and waits. He waits for something to come to him, because that's all he knows how to do in this very moment.

"Aren't you Wonwoo and Junhui's friend? I saw you with them before Soonyoung showed up."

Joshua turns around at the sound of someone new's voice. "I'm Seokmin. And you are?"

"Joshua. But I don't really know Junhui he's-"

"He seems to think he knows you. He was telling me about how he scared you with a balloon and how funny it is every time he catches you off guard." Seokmin chuckles at the nervous correction Joshua tries to make, knowing much more than Joshua does about Junhui's opinion on him. The new guy puts his hand on Joshua's side in comfort.

"He **what**?" Joshua couldn't believe what he was hearing. Junhui was _talking_ about him, even if it was just to make fun of him. He still said enough to make a complete stranger curious enough as to who he was to approach him. Joshua doesn't know why, but he's flattered at the thought.

"It wasn't all bad! He seems to really like having you around, though," Seokmin explains with a soft smile, rubbing his hand along Joshua's side. Joshua's touched at the thought. _So he does like being around me?_ "Anyways, how long have you known Soonyoung?" Seokmin rips Joshua out of his daydreams of Junhui as they begin talking about his roommate.

"Since Wonwoo started bringing him around our place."

"Ahh, what's Wonwoo like? Soonyoung always talks about him but I've never gotten to talk to him, let alone hear what others think of him."

"I dont know, he's nice? He's shy around others, but once you get to know him you can't get him to shut up." Seokmin starts laughing at Joshua's description and pats his shoulder, Joshua confused about what was funny about his statement. Another person enters the kitchen, catching Seokmin's attention and Seokmin waves him over. "This is Joshua, he's Junhui's friend and Wonwoo's roommate."

"I'm not Junhui's-"

The guy Seokmin is talking to puts out his hand for Joshua to shake, cutting Joshua off. "I'm Jihoon. Nice to meet you," he greets with a subtle smile. Joshua accepts his offer and shakes his hand, this man having a stronger grip than expected from his appearance, leading Joshua to visibly show his shock. "Seokmin and I have known Soonyoung since grade school, I'm glad he's finally finding new friends," Jihoon jokes, making Seokmin laugh, and Joshua is once again confused as to why Seokmin is laughing at something not even that funny. The two start throwing jokes around with each other only they would understand while Joshua sits upon the counter and watches the two banter.

\---

Everyone seems to have drifted into their respected friend groups, retiring from socializing with new people for the night. Joshua is on his phone out of boredom, on a completely different wavelength than the rest of the people still at the party. He's sitting next to Wonwoo and Soonyoung who are cuddling on the couch, Soonyoung's arm around Wonwoo while Wonwoo messes with the fabric of his partner's shirt, and Junhui's in the chair next to them, another guy named Minghao sitting on the arm of his chair exchanging whispers and giggles with Junhui. Joshua can feel every time Junhui looks over to him and he's been looking in Joshua's direction for the past 3 minutes straight, Joshua making sure not to look into his gaze.

"Junnie, you can't say that! He's right next to us!" Minghao exclaim in between laughs just loud enough for the people around the two to hear, making Joshua finally dart his eyes in their direction. Junhui's looking at him in a way he hasn't before, eyes full of something Joshua can't quite put his tongue on which causes Joshua's whole body to be overrun with chills. Junhui's legs are crossed in his seat and his arms on either arm of the chair, one around Minghao's leg. Oh, how Joshua wishes Junhui's arm was on his leg right now. Never mind that, Minghao said something that caught Joshua's attention. "Hmm?" Joshua tilts his head up from his phone and directs his glance to Minghao, still laughing.

"Go on and tell him, Minghao, since you wanted to make him curious," Junhui demands, voice sounding sultry as ever as he uncrosses his legs and leans forward, gathering his hands in his lap and squinting in anticipation for Joshua's reaction. Joshua's heart skips a beat and Minghao composes himself.

"Junhui thinks you'd be good at sucking dick." Minghao laughs at his own words and puts a hand over his mouth the second he lets them out. The statement even catches Soonyoung and Wonwoo off guard, making their full attention shift from each other to the scene playing out in front of them.

Joshua's eyes go wide and his whole face turns red. "Well, are you?" Junhui questions, tilting his head just slightly enough for only Joshua to notice, his eyes shifting from Joshua's eyes to his slightly parted lips. All Joshua can think of now is sucking Junhui's dick, and it's definitely not time for him to be thinking about that. He can feel all four people around him staring at him as he's once again caught in Junhui's trap, but Wonwoo's not gonna save him this time.

"So what if I am?!" Joshua barks at Junhui, sitting straight up in response. Wonwoo bursts out in laughter at the defensive nature of his best friend and Joshua's in shock at his own answer.

"You've sucked dick, Josh?"

"I dont know, have I Wonwoo?" Joshua's pissed, and Wonwoo knows it. Junhui and Minghao are snickering in their corner and Soonyoung is confused as ever, letting go of Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo despises seeing his best friend in a bad mood almost as much as he despises Junhui walking in on him and Soonyoung getting down to business.

"Junhui, Minghao, stop messing with him." Wonwoo's never been more stern in his words than he is right now. Junhui raises his arms in surrender and Minghao buries his head into his friend's neck, still laughing uncontrollably. Joshua, on the other hand, has his face in his palms, completely embarrassed by everything that just played out. "The nerve of this guy," Wonwoo mumbles, leaning back into Soonyoung who plants a kiss on his forehead to hopefully ease his nerves.

"Sorry about that, Josh. You don't have to stay out here if you don't want to. My room's the door on the left of the hallway if you wanna relax," Soonyoung offers, his expression overly apologetic, and Joshua gratefully accepts, mouthing a small "thank you" to Soonyoung as he makes his way out of the room, glaring at Junhui as he passes his chair.

Soonyoung's room is filled with knick knacks and stuffed animals on all open surfaces, but other than that it's void of decorations, strictly black furniture with white walls and white bedsheets. Joshua takes a seat on Soonyoung's unmade queen sized bed, sighing as he goes down. "So what if I am? What the fuck does that mean? I haven't even done it. Goddammit, Junhui. And not to mention his friend Minghao! What the fuck do they have against me?" Joshua's mind can't stop replaying the whole scene over and over. He can't stop thinking about what would've happened if he never looked up. What would've happened if he never answered and just waited for a miracle to save him from answering Junhui's questions again. What would've happened if Wonwoo and Soonyoung weren't there to stop the conversation from going further. From going in a direction Joshua wasn't ready to go in.

He opens his phone, trying to distract himself. He had received a text:

_**From: wonwoo ฅʕ ᓀ ᴥ ᓂ ʔฅ** If you wanna get going that's okay, I can always spend time with Soonyoung another day. Sorry about that. Soonyoung will deal with him when everyone's gone._

Joshua doesn't want to create any more problems and groans at the text instead of responding and drops his phone down as he falls backward.

His phone now lay on his chest as he's collapsed on Soonyoung's bed, staring at the blank ceiling, mind void of anything other than Junhui. Now he's thinking about how amazing Junhui looked tonight and how he wouldn't mind getting wrecked by Junhui while he's wearing those pants. How he could mess up Junhui's perfectly styled hair so easily and pull him by his scarf.

Before he even realizes it he's drifting off. Soonyoung's bed is way comfier than expected and Joshua's tired now that he has a chance to relax. In just a few minutes, he's completely out.

A few hours after falling asleep, Joshua wakes up with a piece of paper in his hand and crumples it in his hand. He lifts it up to his face and flattens it out again, groggy eyes still adjusting to the light in the room, struggling to focus on the handwriting on the small scrap of paper.

> In case you ever wanna finish where we left off -J

Junhui's number is on the other side of the note. _Great._ Now there's no reason for him to ignore Junhui. He really can't escape from this guy's trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA TRYING TO MAKE THIS NOT GO TOO FAR YET STILL PROGRESS IS SO DIFFICULT WHEN MY HEART JUST WANTS THEM TO GET TOGETHER ALREADY BUT I KNOW I MUST RESIST THE URGE!!!  
> This was honestly a really fun chapter to write and I hope the ending of it is ok, I just wanted to leave it on another dilemma in Joshua's mind.  
> Also china line being little antagonizers is everything so I had to include that. Idk I could feel the awkward sexual tension Joshua was experiencing through the entire process of writing this and I knew Minghao would be the one to make it rise even more just for the fun of it.  
> I hope you like my stupid writing and I'll continue to post chapters as often as I can and while the whole concept is still fresh in my mind!


	3. That's Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui rescues Joshua's dream cat and can't help but have fun with him thanks to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this chaos ^u^

Wonwoo's office is so sterile and barren of decorations that Junhui's bright red tshirt underneath a pair of loose denim overalls practically radiates from vibrancy as he stand there, animal carrying cage next to him with a slew of meows pours out of the opening. Wonwoo's writing something down in a large binder, fully concentrated as he hunch underneath the white cabinets above him. "What's the name again, Jun?"

"Swiss Cheese," Junhui hums, peering into the metal bars of the cage door with the softest, most innocent smile planted on his face, "Swiss for short."

This cat is a flame point siamese with a small hole sliced out of his ear, hence the name. Junhui got a call that there was a meowing coming from under an old couple's porch, the space too small and low for anyone of old age to get to. He ended up having to crawl into a tight hole created by rotting wood and scoop the cat up from the complete opposite corner of the tight crawlspace, inching ever so slowly out from under with the terrified, malnourished cat trying to escape, unable to due to the feeble nature of his frail body.

"Joshua's gonna be so excited, he loves flame points and always sends me pictures of them."

Junhui's head pops up at the sound of Joshua's name. "Is Joshua here?"

"I mean, yeah he should be walking the dogs right now."

"Get him." Junhui's tone is full of so much determination that Wonwoo just does as asked, picking up his work phone to intercom Joshua over, aware that Joshua wouldn't check his phone while entertaining the shelter animals.

\---

"Joshua, you're needed in the vet's office," Joshua hears blaring around the facility. Joshua is hanging up a leash and checking off a dog's walking box on the shelter schedule when he tilts his head toward the sky at the sound of his name. _What does Wonwoo want this time?_ he wonders. Curious as to the answer, he makes his way over to Wonwoo's office, opening the door ever so gently at the idea of possibly starting whoever Wonwoo is taking care of at the moment.

"I have a surprise for you," Wonwoo enthuses, Joshua only being able to see Wonwoo standing next to a meowing cage, the animal cloaked in the darkness of the plastic walls of the carrier.

Joshua approaches cautiously, slowly raising his arms out to unlock the door and reveal a scared kitten pushing its way to the back of the cage and gasps at the sight.

"A flamepoint!" he exclaims just too loudly, causing the cat to hiss and Joshua to whisper apologies to the scared animal.

Joshua looks up to Wonwoo with beaming eyes and Wonwoo giggles. "His name is Swiss Cheese." Joshua rolls his eyes at the name and diverts his attention back to the cutie in front of him. The cat seems to be doing better in the few seconds that have passed, relaxing and sinking down into the bottom of the cage. Joshua reaches a hand to the flamepoint's nose, allowing the cat to sniff it and immediately rub his nose against the hand.

Joshua takes a moment to lead the cat out of his dark cage, scooping him up in a towel and into his arms, turning his body to sit down in the chair next to the table.

Instead of gracefully lowering into the chair behind him, Joshua jumps with a sudden scream as he sees someone standing next to the doorframe - Junhui. Of course Junhui is sneering at the startled Joshua in front of his eyes, and Joshua is glaring at the man. The sudden jolt and loud noise startles Swiss Cheese as well and he tries to squirm out of Joshua's hold.

"That's not fair, I'm holding a cat!" Joshua cries, pouting at both Junhui and Wonwoo, Wonwoo looking around as though he had no prior knowledge of Junhui being in the room. Junhui slowly makes his way over to Joshua who's trying to calm the cat he's holding, raising a brow as he studies Joshua's appearance.

"Your hair's different," Junhui states, his tone low and sultry. The richness of his words sends a tingle down Joshua's spine and he falters in his stance. As soon as Junhui's close enough, he places a hand on Joshua's head, rubbing the faded silver strands of Joshua's hair between his fingers. Joshua can feel a bead of sweat forming under his brow from the sudden contact, tilting his head into the shoulder opposite of Junhui to wipe it away. The turning of Joshua's head makes Junhui lose grip of his hair and he lowers his hand away from Joshua.

"Yeah, it's called fading. That's what happens when your hair is dyed," Joshua snaps, Junhui taken aback by the harsh tone of his voice. "Do you need him, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo's back with his face buried in papers, busy scribbling furiously at an undisclosed form. He doesn't even look up when answering Joshua, "I'm good for now."

That's not the answer Joshua's looking for. Joshua was hoping Wonwoo would need him to leave Junhui's close proximity and help him instead. Obviously, Wonwoo didn't catch the obvious tension between the two boys in his office.

Junhui had made his way behind Joshua while he was busy praying for Wonwoo to save him like always. His head peers over Joshua's shoulder to look at the cat in his embrace, smiling softly with his hands crossed behind his back. "You got the note, right?"

He's talking about the note he left Joshua while he was asleep on Soonyoung's bed. Joshua knows that's what Junhui's talking about. The reminder makes Joshua's breath hitch and he can't speak.

Joshua had actually thought about texting Junhui many times since he got his number, leaving the paper on his bedside table and examining it every night before he slept. Joshua always imagined every possible message he could send Junhui, what would be the perfect one. He still hadn't figured it out.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm still waiting, you know?" Junhui snickers, leaning off of Joshua's neck and the empty space between them fills Joshua with desperation. Junhui really was the only person to ever make Joshua truly yearn for them.

Swiss Cheese meows while looking up at Joshua's touch-hungry pout, making the boy look down and change his pout from one of overwhelming emotions to one of overwhelming cuteness. Joshua rubs the orange tinted head of the cat as it closes its eyes in contentment. He's doing his best at ignoring Junhui's presence, who now sit in the chair behind him, eyeing Joshua up and down as always.

Wonwoo finally breaks his focus from the papers and approaches Joshua, giving him a look that let's Joshua know he has to give up the precious cat he's been admiring since laying eyes on him. He reluctantly hands the cat over to Wonwoo, who looks behind Joshua at Junhui. "Did you say he was sneezing on the way here?"

Junhui averts his attention to Wonwoo, nodding in response. "The space he was hiding was really moist and smelt moldy, make sure his lungs are clear."

"Will do." Wonwoo walks over to a scale and sets Swiss Cheese on it, listening to the cat's breathing ever so carefully. A flash is seen from behind Joshua, quickly disappearing with the sound of shuffling accompanying it. Joshua turns around at the ruckus to see a flustered Junhui shoving his phone in between his thighs and releasing a nervous laugh.

"What was that?" Joshua asks. Junhui tries to just shrug it off, but Joshua doesn't let him. "I'm not letting you get out of this so easy."

"Why not? I let you get out of the holes you dig yourself!" Junhui refutes.

Joshua knows he's right. He's let Joshua escape his grip a couple times now, even if it was unwillingly. But then he remembers something. Junhui isn't letting him get out of his dick sucking assumption. Even if it'll only embarrass Joshua even more, he knows he can use it to win this time. "Then what about what you said earlier? You don't seem to be letting me get out of that hole."

Junhui exhales with realization that Joshua's not gonna be as easy to break this time, leaning back in the chair he's sitting in and grabbing his phone from in between his thighs, opening it to quickly type away and put it back in between his legs. He's takes one look up to Joshua and then directs his menacing stare to Wonwoo. He snickers as Wonwoo's back pocket lights up. Someone's texting him, but he's too busy with the cat to pay attention quite yet.

"Just wait," Junhui mumbles, waving his hand to force Joshua's gaze off of him and onto Wonwoo. Wonwoo's almost done with Swiss Cheese, giving him small treats and praising him for being so well-behaved. His pocket once again lights up, this time Wonwoo acknowledging it by putting his hand over his phone.

"Lemme get Swiss for you so you can check that," Junhui offers, immediately getting up from his seat and holding the cat steady, petting him with a mischevious curl of his lips.

Wonwoo's face lights up when he takes out his phone, signaling that Soonyoung was the one to text him. The brightness in his eyes soon fades as he turns his phone to Junhui. "When did you take this?"

Junhui had snuck a pictue of Wonwoo examining the cat with Joshua's thigh blocking half the frame. Junhui just snickers, Wonwoo swatting him and leaning back into a counter to respond to his boyfriend's praises.

Joshua was only a little disappointed the picture was of Wonwoo. Sure, the idea of Junhui sneaking a picture of Joshua from behind sounded like something out of one of his many fantasies, but he was not in the right setting for that kind of fantasy, especially with his best friend in the room. But that didn't stop a small part of him from wishing Junhui had slipped up like Joshua had many times before.

Joshua remembers the reason he was at the shelter in the first place all of a sudden, to cover for the lack of staff today, and makes his way out.

At least, he tries to make his way out.

Junhui grabs his arm before he can open the door, pulling Joshua's ear up to his mouth. Joshua can feel Junhui's warm breath against his ear as he anticipates the soft whisper soon to follow. Junhui's lips begin to move, grazing the outermost part of Joshua's now red ears. Joshua shivers under the feeling, praying that Junhui doesn't notice.

"I'm still waiting on a real response, Joshua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut Up I can't believe I wrote this instead of finishing a project due tomorrow morning. I also can't believe I just let Junhui get away as soon as he was in the hot seat, but of course he would be able to. It's Junhui, after all.


	4. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua finally musters the courage to message Junhui.

"I'm still waiting on a real response, Joshua."

He couldn't get that phrase out of his mind ever since Junhui had said it. His voice was so smooth it felt like butter seeping into his pores, the savory taste leaving Joshua hungry for more. The way Junhui's lips felt grazing his ear, the firm yet soft grasp Junhui had on Joshua when he said that, tightening up ever so subtly the second he uttered Joshua's name. Joshua was actually hot and bothered thanks to Junhui.

Once again Joshua lay in his bed at 3am, unable to sleep due to the racing thoughts he's had all night about finally messaging Junhui. _Is it too late to text him? Will he think I've been up all night thanks to him if i text him now? Is Junhui even awake?_ The main reason he was awake was Junhui, only slightly kept up by Wonwoo and Soonyoung who were being abnormally loud tonight. The couple had gone to a club with Junhui and Minghao earlier tonight, Joshua being invited but not wanting to embarrass himself by getting wasted and sloppily making a move on Junhui in front of everyone. They had come back around 2 completely shitfaced, probably assuming Josh was already fast asleep and they could get it on without him hearing. But, alas, Joshua's still awake and can hear everything.

Joshua's too in his head to even think about turning on music or putting in headphones to block out the sound, so he just lay there, staring at the note Junhui wrote, barely registering the fact that the only sound in his room is his best friend's moans.

All of a sudden, Joshua does something he hasn't done since receiving the note. Joshua creates Junhui's contact in his phone, spending several minutes trying to decide whether to add a flourish to the contact or just keep it simply his name. He finally decides on a contact name, _junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)_.

His heart swells as he hits the "done" button. Something so simple, yet such a big step for him. Now all that's left is to actually text Junhui.

Instead of texting Junhui like he should do at this point, Joshua goes to the shelter's adoption website to distract himself. Well, sort of distract himself. He looks for Junhui's cats, the strange names instantly making them stand out, and starts scrolling through the pictures of them. Reading each of their names sends a pang through Joshua's heart this time. He isn't as disapproving of Junhui's cat-naming capabilities as he was before, now finding comfort in the absurdity of them, spending every second looking at the cats' profiles figuring out exactly why Junhui named these cats the way he did.

When finally landing on Lunchbox's profile, Joshua hovers a little longer than the others. She started it all, caught Junhui's interest in Joshua. She allowed Joshua to meet this undeniably fine man who somehow could leave him completely flustered just by being in the same room as Joshua. He saves a picture of Lunchbox covering her face with her paws and goes back to Junhui's contact, making that his contact picture.

For some reason, looking at Lunchbox's profile inspires Joshua. He opens up messages and begins a text.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** have fun clubbing without me?_

Joshua's chest instantly tightens once he finishes typing, wondering if it's too forward. Joshua knows Junhui knew he might go out with them tonight, Soonyoung mentioning the fact when they discussed the plans. Joshua decides to send it anyways, finally accepting he has nothing to lose.

_Sent._

Joshua sighs a shaky breath as he processes what he just did. He actually messaged Junhui. That just happened.

He keeps a close eye on his phone screen in anticipation, sitting up against the headboard as his stomach churns.

_"..."_

Junhui's typing. It hasn't been five minutes since he sent the text and Junhui's already typing back a response. Joshua shifts his position once again, leaning forward at the sight, accidentally locking his phone from clumsy nerves.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Joshua?_

_Shit._ Joshua forgot Junhui didn't have his number and sent such an ominous message as his first ever text to Junhui. He thought it would sound cute but hadn't thought about the anonymity his number held in Junhui's phone.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** are you surprised i finally texted you?_

Maybe that was clever enough to keep Junhui from realizing Joshua feels like a nervous freak right now. His breath is choppy and hands are shaking, completely the opposite of the vibe Joshua's trying to portray to Junhui in this moment. Luckily, Junhui can't see his shaking hands through text.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Maybe if you didn't shake when I said your name in Wonwoo's office ;]_

_So Junhui did notice that._ Joshua's whole body goes hot from embarrassment, Joshua aggressively typing his rebuttal.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** ok but you can't deny the picture you took of wonwoo was half to get a shot of my ass on your camera roll._

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Stop flattering yourself Josh. I was trying to be a good roommate and you were just in the way._

Joshua growls at the response. Joshua can't tell if Junhui's messing with him or telling the truth, but he hopes that's not the truth. Not knowing how to respond anymore, Joshua slumps back down into his bed and lets out a loud, prolonged "ugh," unintentionally matching up with Junhui's roommate doing the same in the room next to him from Wonwoo doing something that made him so close to coming. The joint moan makes Joshua realize they're still fucking, leading him to knock on the wall separating them and tell the two to shut up. Joshua normally wouldn't say anything, but Junhui really got him fired up and he can't deal with the sounds right now.

Wonwoo yells a slurred apology through the wall and Joshua gets back into bed, remembering to put in headphones this time in case his roommate doesn't quiet down. He turns on a playlist of acoustic songs and simultaneously tries to forget about what Junhui just said and figure out a response to that asshole, not being able to do either. His eyes are closed as he whispers curses to Junhui under his breath as his phone buzzes.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Did you fall asleep on me smartass?_

Why would Junhui care if he fell asleep or not? Joshua thinks hard about that for far longer than he should, prompting Junhui to triple text.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Goodnight cutie._

The message makes Joshua jolt up from under his covers. _Did he just call me cutie?_ Joshua does a double take on the text and even a triple take, finally accepting Junhui did, in fact, call him cutie. He's smiling harder than ever before, cheeks sore as he wiggles around from excitement. Maybe Junhui didn't just mess with Joshua as an ego boost. Maybe he had feelings for Joshua, even if they were just slight feelings of attraction that didn't actually have any substance. No matter the feelings, Joshua loves it.

Joshua doesn't want their conversation to end quite yet, and finally forms a response to Junhui.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** im not asleep quite yet, but thanks for the concern "cutie" (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄_

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Wow, you can't even hide your blushing over text, can you?_

Junhui sends the response so quick Joshua doesn't even have time to think about what he just said. Junhui couldn't not make fun of Joshua even after calling him a cutie, his blush deepening from a petal pink do a pomegranate burgundy. 

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Wonder how stupid you look right now._

Joshua doesn't pick up on the fact that Junhui's so intoxicated he can't hold back right now, teasing Joshua in an attempt to flirt with him. Instead, Joshua just imagines Junhui maniacally plotting to make a fool of him with Minghao propped up next to him like a Persian cat in an evil villian's lap. Minghao and Junhui had some sort of villian-esque relationship, and it made Joshua fume every time he thought about the two together.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Maybe since you're awake you could show me in person, everyone else has flaked on me tonight and now I'm all alone :[_

Attached is a picture of Minghao completely passed out with his head on a booth table covered in shot glasses and liquor bottles, all cloaked in dark blue and green lights and Joshua can't help but laugh. Part of him wishes Junhui was in the picture, but he knows Junhui wouldn't give that to Joshua so easily. Instead, Junhui would make Joshua work to see him tonight, even if he was already giving Joshua more than he normally would in a sober state of mind. The sheer amount of bottles and the destroyed state of Minghao is enough to make even Joshua feel intoxicated through a phone screen, the smell of alcohol practically seeping out of the screen.

Joshua thinks about Junhui's request for a minute, actually debating leaving the coziness of his bedroom to engulf himself in the pure energy of the night with Junhui. He might have the upper hand for once, Junhui already being who knows how many shots into the night and Joshua's only sense of intoxication being the presence of Junhui.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** but my bed is also very cozy ( ´Å｀) you're not the only one calling my name_

Joshua smirks as he hits send and sinks further into the safety of his sheets, closing his eyes as he goes down. He doesn't get another response for quite some time, expecting Junhui's drunk mind to have wiped Joshua fresh out of his mind. The boy drifts away to the acoustic songs still playing in his headphones, thinking over the conversation he just had with Junhui. It felt so different being the one to actually start the conversation, even if Joshua was still flustered the entire time. Junhui's vulnerable state gave Joshua a look into his mind for once. He got to see Junhui call for his company and wish him a goodnight even if he wasn't going to sleep. Now he was, and he couldn't be happier about what just happened.

\---

Waking up in the morning, Joshua still has his headphones on and the same song he last remembers hearing is playing. _I really just fell asleep talking to Junhui._ His grin is the biggest it's ever been right after waking up, and he checks his phone laying next to him with several notifications littering the screen. Upon scrolling, he notices he has 23 texts and 3 missed calls from Junhui, his eyes growing wide at the sight. _What happened? Why would he call me so many times? What did he want?_ Joshua grows anxious as he stare at his phone screen, not wanting to open it in case Junhui was upset at Joshua for some reason.

Finally building enough courage to read the messages, Joshua opens his phone and it's already on Junhui's texts.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Boo. You're boring._

_You can come over to my place if you really want a bed to lay in._

_I'm heading back with Minghao, anyways._

__

_God, this bitch is heavy when he's asleep._

__

_Fuck._

__

_I forgot my keys._

__

_Soonyoung isn't answering the door._

__

_Is he at your place with Wonwoo?_

__

_Answer me, prick._

__

_If you or Soonyoung don't answer me soon I'm gonna be sleeping outside with a passed out Minghao next to me._

__

_What the fuck are you two even doing? Why won't anyone answer me?_

__

_You should pick us up, I just want somewhere to sleep goddammit._

__

_Maybe then we could settle if you're actually good at sucking dick._

__

_That's it, I'm texting Wonwoo._

__

_Maybe he'll have the decency to answer me, unlike SOMEONE._

__

_So Soonyoung is at your place. Asshole._

__

_Wonwoo's coming to save me now. Thanks SO MUCH for your great help._

__

_Wait your apartment is cute. Why don't I live here?_

Joshua's heart skips a beat after reading that. _Is Junhui in my house? Did Wonwoo really bring him over here?_ Before he knows it, Joshua hops out of bed and rushes out of his room. Sure enough, Junhui is passed out on his couch, clutching a peach pillow Joshua always laid on with Minghao gripping onto Junhui's torso tightly. The two are so snug on the couch, Joshua jealous of their close proximity. Junhui's hair is an absolute mess and his shirt is completely unbuttoned, revealing his toned muscles and Minghao's hand reaching under the fabric, slightly obstructing Joshua's view. He had one shoe still on the leg fully dangling off the couch and the other foot a sock half off of it. Junhui's deep purple slacks being the only article of clothing still on him in the right fashion. Minghao's hair was much more kempt and his outfit still fully in tact, the loose fabrics draping over his frame ever so elegantly as he lay curled up against Junhui.

Joshua feels a hand upon his shoulder as he awes at the two boys asleep and jolts around to see Wonwoo's bare torso and dissheveled hair and smeared makeup, eyes hooded from the lack of sleep. "Junhui couldn't get into his place," Wonwoo mumbles, sleepily rubbing his eye to smudge his makeup even more than it already was. "Those two were fully hammered when they came over."

"You were too," Joshua snaps, annoyed his friend was the one who got to take care of drunk Junhui and not himself. Wonwoo raises his arm in surrender and shuffles his way into the kitchen, the smell of melting butter soon floating its way over to Joshua. It reminds him of Junhui's voice, so savory it's sickening.

Worried Junhui might wake of from the pungent smell and find Joshua peering over him, Joshua tiptoes to the kitchen table, sitting down to read the rest of the texts from Junhui last night.

_Why do you have to be asleep :[ the night is still young._

_Maybe you'll be more fun in the morning._

_It's kinda rude you're forcing me to sleep on the couch._

_This pillow smells like you._

_Minghao's suffocating me._

_This pillow smells like you._ So Junhui knows what Joshua smells like. He hopes it's not an insult, but he wouldn't be surprised if it is. Junhui would be the one to say something like that as an insult, but Joshua can't help but think it wasn't. His eyes graze over the messages over and over again as Wonwoo continues to cook the greasiest breakfast Joshua's ever seen. He knows Wonwoo's suffering from a hangover, as he can't ever sleep when he is and instead stuffs his body with oily foods in hopes it'll cure him.

Joshua begins to hear shuffling in the distance, and can only hope it's Junhui waking up. A faint "where the fuck?" can be heard, followed by a groan he can only match to Junhui's deep voice. Minghao comes wandering over to Joshua, whispering a quick "how did I get here" under his breath, making Joshua giggle. Minghao's holding his head in his hands, clearly feeling the effects of last night. He looks over to Joshua with furrowed brows who's plastered with a smug grin across his face. "Is this...?" Minghao's head is pounding so loud he can't even finish his question.

"It's my place, yes," Joshua chuckles, and Minghao looks at him with an even more puzzled expression.

"Then why... was Junhui with..." Joshua's expression follows suit with Minghao, confused as to why he would even question waking up next to Junhui after the night they just had. Minghao's eyes make their way from the table to Joshua's eyes and notices the confused look.

"You came over with Junhui? Why wouldn't you be..." Joshua mimics Minghao, not finishing his sentence with an understanding that the other knows what he's saying. Minghao is now analyzing Joshua's expression ever so intensely, making Joshua feel as though he's being attacked by the boy's eyes. Minghao begins to open his mouth and what looks like form a sentence, but soon shuts it and looks back down to the table they sit at. "Were you gonna say something?" Joshua questions.

"I thought he'd be with you." The phrase is so quiet and soft as it leaves Minghao's lips, making Joshua practically miss it as it flew past his ears. His whole body is engulfed in a crimson red and, luckily, nobody is looking in Joshua's direction. Joshua opens up his phone to distract himself, forgetting what it was already open on - Junhui's drunk texts. There's no distracting himself and uses Minghao alone with him (despite Wonwoo cooking away just ahead of them) to his advantage.

"Why would he be with me?" Minghao looks back up with a sort of look that speaks _isn't it obvious, idiot?_ Joshua grabbing his chest in response. "I didn't even go out with you all."

"But didn't Junhui come over here for you?" The innocence in Minghao's voice contradicts what he's trying to hint at, still leaving Joshua oblivious to his implications. Junhui just came over due to an inconvenience, nothing more. He didn't come over to see Joshua, even if he kept asking to see Joshua that night.

Before Joshua can answer, more rustling can be heard in the living room, Junhui being the only cause of it. Junhui hums as he stretches on the couch, gasping the second he opens his eyes. Both Joshua and Minghao's eyes dart over to the couch, the two watching Junhui shoot up and dart his head around frantically. "Am I?" Junhui mutters under his breath, evoking a response from Minghao.

"So you dont even know how we got to Joshua's?" He yells, making Wonwoo turn his direction from the food he's preparing for a second before quickly returning to it. Junhui gulps as he turns his head to Minghao and seeing Joshua beside him. His eyes don't leave Joshua's face and Joshua's don't leave his. "I thought you two would've slept together, but apparently Joshua says you didn't."

Joshua chokes on air when Minghao finally says it, darting his head to the ever so blunt boy next to him. "I didn't even know you two were here until I saw Junhui's texts!"

Junhui looks lost, grabbing his phone to try and remember what he sent Joshua, covering his agape mouth as he reads through it all, Minghao now the only one confused on what led them all to Joshua's place last night. "What's going on?" the boy whines, Junhui waving him over to sit next to him on the couch.

Joshua turns back around to Wonwoo, who now approaches the table Joshua is sitting at with several plates with food piled on top. "You have Junhui's number, Josh?" he asks, shoving a large bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth and peering into Joshua's eyes.

"Y-yeah," Joshua chokes out as Wonwoo snatches up Joshuas phone to read the texts between the two, Joshua too flustered to grab it back from him before he starts reading.

"Jun! Do you know how to not spam this poor boy?" Wonwoo yells in between laughs.

"I was drunk, okay?!" Junhui snaps back, getting a slight laugh out of Joshua with his defensive response. Wonwoo gives back Joshua's phone and doesn't bother questioning Joshua about it all. He knows his friend won't want to talk about their relationship and just assumes Junhui's the only one interested in Joshua, the other having no feelings toward Junhui. Joshua lets out a long sigh as he stands up and grabs a glass to fill with grapefruit juice, which he hands to Wonwoo and Wonwoo thanks him. For some reason, grapefruit juice was Wonwoo's morning-after drink of choice, and Joshua knew he was needing it today.

Instead of sitting back down, his nerves from the whole scene playing out in front of him keep him standing and observing it all. Junhui sits on their couch with his head lowered as Minghao pounds his back from laughter, Junhui just swaying from every punch. Wonwoo watches the two of them while shoving large amounts of food in his mouth, letting out a chuckle through his nose every time Minghao's laughter increased. Soonyoung finally exits the bedroom, shaking his hair as he stumbles out, dressed in sweats Joshua knows aren't his. He looks around confused yet amused, putting his arms around Wonwoo's neck when he approaches, resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder as he accepts a bite of food from Wonwoo. "What's got them all riled up?" Soonyoung directs his gaze up to Joshua, who just rolls his eyes in response.

"It's a lot," Wonwoo mumbles, his mouth completely full, making it almost impossible to understand. Soonyoung hums in response and stays leaning onto Wonwoo, occasionally stealing a bite of his food when he's allowed.

\---

Junhui's still over Joshua's place, taking a shower while Wonwoo catches Soonyoung up with what had happened, Joshua occasionally chiming in to clear up any confusion created by Wonwoo's rambling. Joshua sits on the floor with his peach pillow in hand, Soonyoung and Wonwoo taking up the couch. The pillow no longer smells like it usually does, now covered in Junhui's musk mixed with a tinge of alcohol. Joshua leans into the scent, secretly melting away while Wonwoo and Soonyoung stay enveloped in eachother.

Joshua doesn't know where to go from here, not knowing if Junhui was just wanting someone for the night last night or actually interested in Joshua. He can't get the image of Junhui calling him cutie out of his head, as well as saying this pillow smelled like him, which could now be said about Junhui. This didn't feel real, and Joshua couldn't accept it was.

"You should've come with us last night, Joshua," Soonyoung whines, breaking Joshua's moment in Junhui heaven, "based on what it sounds like, it could've been even more exciting with you there."

Joshua's phone buzzes all of a sudden and he looks down to see what it is.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Soonyoung's right._

_Junhui could hear them?_ Joshua feels a chill running up his spine. Junhui's everywhere around him. He's in Joshua's head, he's in Joshua's conversations, he's in all of Joshua's senses.

As if knowing Junhui's on Joshua's mind, Wonwoo asks, "is Junhui okay in there?" They all direct their attention to the closed door leaking steam where Junhui reside. The sound of running water had stopped several minutes ago, Junhui still not exiting.

Soonyoung shrugs, turning back to Wonwoo and Joshua. They continue chatting for a couple minutes without Junhui when he suddenly appears out of nowhere. He's not acting like his usual self, clearly stunted by the alcohol still in his system. He stands in the space between the couple and Joshua, looking like a lost child. "Are you still a little drunk, Junnie?" Soonyoung pesters, reaching out a hand to poke Junhui's side as he huffs. Finally feeling there enough to continue existing, Junhui takes a seat right where he's standing. He lets out a slight cough and Joshua hands him the pillow wrapped in his arms, Junhui thanking him softly as he rests it in his lap and collapses his head onto it. Joshua can't take his eyes off Junhui, a completely different person from who he usually is. "He'll be alright Josh." Junhui sluggishly raises a thumb in agreement with Soonyoung, dropping it ever so quickly.

After a while, Soonyoung and Wonwoo burst into a tickle fight on the couch, which leads to them just pecking soft kisses against each other's skin. Joshua, third wheeling like never before, gets up to head to his room when something stops him.

Junhui's hand is on his arm, his face still smothered in the pillow with a muffled groan coming out. Joshua's heart flutters at the difference of this touch compared to last time, so much more heartfelt and wholesome than Junhui ever has been. His black locks are still damp from the shower and his bare back exposed for the first time. Joshua didn't even process that Junhui had come out of the bathroom topless, with only the purple slacks he had worn before keeping him covered. But now that he noticed, he couldn't stop staring at Junhui's broad, defined shoulders, muscles clenched from his grasp on Joshua and the pillow beneath him. Joshua could make out the marks of Junhui's spine poking through his skin, some areas slightly bruised.

He lowers himself next to Junhui at his unspoken request, only leaving a couple inches between the two. Junhui keeps his head in the pillow the whole time, muttering out a "rub my back" to Joshua. He's shocked by the words, chest filling up with warmth and cheeks flushing.

Joshua obeys Junhui, like always, and brings his hand to Junhui's bare skin. Joshua's hands are cold, making Junhui wince under the extreme temperature. Joshua quickly lifts his hand up and Junhui immediately tells him no, making Joshua return his hand to Junhui's back, rubbing it ever so slowly as to take every inch of it in.

His skin feels like silk under Joshua's hands, so smooth and soft. The fabric of Junhui is ruffled over his shoulders with his taught muscles, dense in comparison to the rest of it. Joshua takes his time scanning each finger over the hills and valleys of Junhui's spine, finding the softness in between each vertebrae and pushing down slightly harder to feel the bounce of Junhui's skin under his fingers. He swears he hears a soft moan evoke from Junhui when he does so, which keeps him trailing along the divots of Junhui's silk back.

This moment is all Joshua could ever wish for, and he takes his time to map out the exact feeling of Junhui under his fingers in his memory. He never wants to forget this moment, a moment of pure bliss and domesticity with Wen Junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH UH I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT THIS WAS THE PERFECT NOTE TO END THIS CHAPTER ON HH


	5. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui doesn't want to bother Joshua anymore.

The day Junhui appeared at Joshua's place is long gone, and it's still the closest Joshua's ever been to Junhui.

They spent the last two weeks barely talking, Joshua too nervous to say anything and Junhui having no reason to text him. They both had lives to live, and Joshua sees no reason for Junhui to make his life revolve around Joshua quite as much as his own thoughts do. Occasionally, Junhui would ask if Soonyoung was over and Joshua would say yes, the conversation usually dropping pretty quickly.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo didn't ever bring up that day around Joshua, never asking about the texts or the touching, never asking if the two have talked since then. They didn't question any of it, at least around Joshua.

"So you think Jun doesn't have a chance?" Soonyoung asks, stroking Wonwoo's hair while curled up in his lap, the two of them alone in Wonwoo's room.

"Joshua's not the type to like guys like Junhui. I don't even think he likes guys," Wonwoo hums, Soonyoung's face close enough to hear the faint words coming out of his mouth.

Soonyoung sighs in response, falling into Wonwoo's chest. They listen to the sounds of each other's breathing as Soonyoung contemplates what to do about his roommate.

"Can I invite Jun over tomorrow?"

"If he doesn't bother Joshua."

"He won't.

\---

"Joshua! We're watching a movie if you wanna join!"

Joshua's locked himself in his room all day, only going out to use the restroom. He hasn't eaten and his stomach is begging for something, but his mind is too busy to acknowledge the ache in his stomach.

Junhui has been on his mind ever since he woke up and saw the text.

_**From: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** Sorry if I crossed the line when I was drunk. I won't bother you anymore._

Joshua has no clue what prompted Junhui to apologize for that day, the last day they saw each other. Joshua didn't think he had acted weird, like he didn't love every second of that unusual day. He spent all day worrying that he lost his chance with the boy of his dreams. He thought of every possible thing he could've done to make Junhui say that, none making any sense. His heart hurts and he doesn't want to see anyone in his broken state.

Even though he doesn't want anyone to see him like this, Joshua knows his roommate would be worried if he didn't come out to at least see what movie it is that they're watching. Joshua had become a part of Soonyoung and Wonwoo's movie nights, always sitting next to the loving couple curled up on the couch.

Groaning with every movement, Joshua rolls out of bed and sits on the ground, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes are glassy and puffy, cheeks red where the folds of his sheets rested below them. His hair is now a light purple and a complete mess on his head from rolling around in bed all day. He had no shirt on but was wearing black track pants, his knees covering his chest as his arms held them in place.

He finds an orange sweatshirt crumpled up next to him and slides it on, not caring that it completely clashes with his hair that he's now fixing to look somewhat not a mess. He's only planning on stepping out and coming back to the comfort of his room as soon as possible, making up whatever excuse comes to his head first.

Upon opening his bedroom door, Joshua sees the back of three heads instead of two, peaking his interest while simultaneously making him want to hide in his room until the third head was gone. He ignores the little voice telling him to crawl back into his sheets immediately and approaches the back of the couch, putting his hands on Wonwoo and Soonyoung's shoulders.

"What're you watching?" He asks the two, not even looking at the other person in the room. Soonyoung turns to face him, a large warm smile upon his face.

"Jun's picking tonight."

Sure enough, Junhui is the third person, focusing way too hard as he scrolls through movies on the tv. He's hunched over and squinting at the scrolling selection with a furrowed brow, paying no mind to Joshua. Joshua's face goes hot the second he sees him, turning the same shade of red as the sheet marks on his cheeks.

Soonyoung's still looking at Joshua when he notices Junhui, patting his arm and turning back to Wonwoo to whisper something to him. Wonwoo hits his chest at whatever he said, making Soonyoung giggle.

Joshua slowly makes his way around the couch and sits in the chair next to where Junhui is, not taking his eyes off the man glued to the tv. Wonwoo tosses him the peach pillow that still smells like Junhui and alcohol, impulsively holding it close to his chest as he stares at him.

Once he finally decides on a movie, Junhui glances at Joshua, not letting his eyes stay there for too long. Joshua doesn't get the usual confident vibe from Junhui, he's much more shy and avoidant, never even smiling or acknowledging Joshua's unwavering stare.

Any hope Joshua was holding onto that Junhui didn't mean what he texted today rapidly fades away. Joshua buries his face in the pillow, hurt that Junhui's treating him like a complete stranger, a ghost even. He hasn't said a word since Joshua entered, the sadness oozing off of both of them. Wonwoo and Soonyoung try their best to ignore it, knowing why Junhui's upset but not as sure about Joshua.

As the tension grows in the room, Wonwoo gets up from the couch to kneel at Joshua's seat, Joshua's face still buried in the pillow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Wonwoo asks, rubbing Joshua's back with his words.

Joshua doesn't say a word, not knowing what he would even say if he tried. Instead, his eyes start to water and tears stain the pillow he's buried into, nobody but him knowing he's crying. Wonwoo stays rubbing his back, Joshua sighing as tears continue to soak the peach pillow. Joshua can't hide it from his friend for forever, finally sniffing into the pillow and prompting Wonwoo to pull him up and away from the others.

Wonwoo can fully see Joshua's crying self now, the boy still holding tight onto the tear stained pillow. He pulls Joshua into a hug, not letting go despite Joshua not moving to hug back. They stay like that for a minute, Joshua standing still in Wonwoo's embrace, not speaking a word to each other.

Wonwoo pulls away and wipes the tears littering Joshua's cheeks. Grabbing his best friend's shoulders, he looks into his eyes and asks him what's wrong.

"I don't know," Joshua manages to force out, knowing he's lying. He knows exactly why he's upset. The cause is sitting in his living room right now.

Wonwoo continues to stare into Joshua's distraught eyes that are looking down at the pillow in his arms. Knowing he won't get anything out of him in this state, Wonwoo lets go of him. "Don't be scared to tell me what's on your mind. You're always there for me and I'll always be here for you. Just whenever you're ready."

Joshua nods at his words, tears beginning to fall again. Wonwoo takes Joshua back into his arms, this time Joshua reciprocating and leaning into his shoulder, a few sobs escaping. Wonwoo stays there until Joshua calms down a little and walks him back to the living room.

Unsurprisingly, Junhui doesn't look over as Joshua returns, eyes glued to the tv. Joshua brings his eyes back to Junhui, noticing his eyes are watering. They're not just slightly watering, they're wavering on being full formed tears. Junhui's face is completely void of expression except for his eyes, which are full of despair and hurt.

A tear begins to run down Junhui's cheek and Joshua watches it fall, wanting ever so desperately to wipe it away and make him feel better. Junhui lets it fall into his lap, completely ignoring the tear like he's ignoring Joshua.

Joshua doesn't know why Junhui's crying and knows there's no way he's going to ask why, especially with Junhui "not wanting to bother him anymore". He doesn't want to upset him any more, so Joshua gets up and returns to his room like he was planning to long before.

Joshua falls down his door until he's sitting on the ground, crying into the pillow he still hasn't let go of. The overwhelming smell of Junhui covering it makes Joshua angry, throwing it across his room as his sobs increase.

He groans as the pain in his chest increases with every thought of Junhui passing through his head.

Junhui's like a stranger to him once again, a stranger he has too many feelings for. He can't read into anything Junhui's giving him and is too scared to try. All he wants is to understand this stranger and his ways, understand what any of this means. He just wants any bit of Junhui to make sense to him, and it's making less and less sense as he spends more time around him.


	6. How to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua doesn't know how to live now that Junhui's given up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little more dialogue focused than others but just bare with me!!! I'm trying to get somewhere!!!!!!!!!

Joshua's ability to take care of himself on a daily basis has gone down since that night Junhui was over.

He could barely get himself out of his room, couldn't bring himself to shower or change clothes, never made an effort to eat, he had even given up volunteer shifts just to avoid leaving the comfort of his room.

Joshua's only thought about Junhui and how he screwed everything up with him. He never responded to that text, never made it out of his room to confront Junhui that day. He never had another opportunity to try and make things right, either. Wonwoo was too busy to do anything other than sleep with Soonyoung on the regular with the recent influx of rescues. Not that Joshua would agree to anything he was asked to join them on anyways.

The smell of Junhui was fading from the pillow Joshua held next to him always now, the constant tears hitting it washing away his scent. What Joshua felt as his only tie to Junhui anymore was leaving him.

After not getting up to relieve himself all day, Joshua finally gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. It's pitch black outside and Wonwoo's already home for the night, just the two of them there tonight. The bathroom door is locked when he finally makes his way to it, Joshua shaking the knob and groaning until Wonwoo finally unlocks it. He tries to walk right past his roommate, but Wonwoo stops him by the shoulder before he can make it in.

"Please talk to me," Wonwoo whispers, looking at Joshua more concerned than ever before. Joshua looks back at him, exhausted despite the fact that all he's done is lock himself in his room for the past week. Dark circles bring the only color to his pale complexion, usually plump cheeks sunken in and lips cracked from dehydration.

Joshua sighs before pushing past Wonwoo with more force, finally making it to the toilet to empty his bladder and alone from his friend once again.

Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo is waiting in the doorframe when he finally exits the bathroom, making more of an effort to not let him push past. "Just tell me how to help, at least."

Joshua looks down at the ground to avoid Wonwoo's face as he tries to come up with something to say, finally settling for a simple "you can't."

Wonwoo lifts Joshua's chin, forcing their eyes to meet for once. Joshua's eyes are welling up with tears and so are Wonwoo's. The sight makes Joshua feel beyond guilty for making his best friend worry about him, his bottom lip shaking.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me. This isn't okay, Joshua."

They fall into a tight hug and cry on each other's shoulders for a minute, Wonwoo finally leading them into Joshua's room to talk. Joshua's curled up in the corner of his bed and Wonwoo is sitting at the other end, fumbling with the pile of blankets Joshua's buried himself in for this entire depression spell. They sit there not saying anything to each other, Wonwoo letting Joshua gather his thoughts for as long as he needs, never leaving his bed.

"Does Junhui hate me?"

Wonwoo's shocked at the first words to come out of Joshua, his voice scratchy and weak from unuse. His brows furrow at the unexpected question, not even thinking Joshua cared what anyone, especially Junhui, thought of him. Joshua's usually the type to brush off people's disapproval and focus on the positives in his life, never phased when people can't stand his abundance of kindness or unconventional style. This isn't the type of Joshua he's used to.

Not getting an answer, Joshua lifts his eyes without moving his head to Wonwoo, expression completely straight. Wonwoo looks back the same way, both trying to read each other.

"Why would he hate you?" Wonwoo finally responds, still unsure of why Joshua would even ask.

Joshua leans back into his corner, trying to cover himself with blankets which Wonwoo rips off of him, not letting him disappear like he wants to.

"He doesn't talk to me anymore and ignored me the last time he was over," Joshua shyly mumbles, the words barely distinguishable to Wonwoo. Wonwoo leans closer to his friend in an attempt to get closer to understanding Joshua's concerns.

"I thought you didn't want him to bother you anymore."

Joshua's mood quickly shifts from hopeless to defensive, slightly sitting up more and crossing his arms. "I never said I wanted him to stop talking to me."

"But he was being inappropriate."

"I never said I disliked anything he was doing." Wonwoo backs up at Joshua's statement, eyes wide and mouth open. He thought he knew his friend like the back of his hand, but Joshua's words prove that wrong.

With Wonwoo stuck in a state of shock, Joshua rolls his eyes and loosens up a bit. "I'm allowed to like people, Wonwoo."

"You like him?" Wonwoo blurts out, still stuck in shock. Joshua's face fills with confusion as Wonwoo puts the pieces together, finally realizing his friend likes guys.

"I thought it was obvious."

"But you've never said you like guys."

"Do I have to say it outright for it to be true?" Joshua snaps, Wonwoo nodding his head as he lets out a long breath in defeat. Joshua brings the blankets back over himself, Wonwoo letting him this time.

Wonwoo gets up from the bed and swiftly returns with a tray of food and water, setting it at where he presumes Joshua's feet are. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

A muffled "no" escapes the blankets and Wonwoo stays next to Joshua, waiting for him to come out and eat for the first time in a while. Joshua doesn't leave his shelter and lets the tray sit there as Wonwoo watches.

"Well, are you gonna let him know?

Joshua peeks his eyes out of his blanket cave, Wonwoo as curious as ever. Instead of responding to Wonwoo, Joshua opens his phone under the blankets and begins to send a text.

_**To: junhui (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)** I never said you were bothering me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is much shorter than past ones but I feel like I got everything I wanted to get across here and the text was a good ending point for the chapter so I hope you don't mind ;-;  
> Also I hope you are enjoying how it's going so far!!! I hope I'm doing fellow junshuanators justice with this fic so far bc we have NOTHING!!!!!


	7. Airplane Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shelter's getting too full, so Wonwoo brought a puppy home.

Joshua still hasn't gotten a response. It's been three days.

His thoughts immediately go to the worst options when thinking about why Junhui hasn't answered yet. He absolutely despises Joshua after never getting an answer, or maybe he completely forgot about Joshua and moved onto another guy to sexually frustrate. He finally became a thing with Minghao. He moved across the world and changed his whole identity. He could have even died and Wonwoo just never felt like it was the right time to tell Joshua the bad news.

Joshua had gone through all the stages of grief at this point, never believing to see Junhui again in his life. Maybe it was for the better, but Joshua still has trouble wrapping his head around that possibility.

Instead of dwelling on the endless possibilities of why Junhui's ignoring that text, he has other things to worry about.

Recently, the shelter has seen a huge influx of animals coming in and they're running out of space fast. Wonwoo, being the sucker he is for helpless animals, decided that he and Joshua could watch a puppy who was abused to the point of losing patches of her fur, ridiculously malnourished and weak, scared of all human interaction. She was a particularly sad case with more problems than not and Wonwoo wanted to keep as close of an eye on her as possible and make sure she would get accustomed to being around people constantly. She spent most of the time in their place hiding under any surface she could, trying to stay away from the two guys living there, only coming out to eat and relieve herself.

Joshua's spent the last half hour trying to make her stop growling at him from underneath their couch, her surprisingly small size letting her hide there. He's crouched with his head on the ground, making sure to not move but simply watch her. He brought over some treats with them and has placed them at the edge of the couch, the dog Wonwoo's named Olive not seeming enticed by them. Her eyes are wide and scared looking at Joshua, the boy not surprised because of what he's heard about her past from Wonwoo. He believed in Joshua to help socialize her, but this is proving to be a rare case of Joshua not instantly connecting with an animal.

Joshua gives up and leaves the floor, sighing as he pushes himself back up to his feet. "You win this time," he whispers, making sure to stay as quiet as possible to not startle the already scared pup. He makes his way to the kitchen and starts scanning the cupboards over and over in hopes of finding something that's not there.

He eventually settles on an apple on the counter and sits on the table as he takes a bite, looking back at the couch Olive is hiding under. She doesn't budge from her shelter, not for a while at least. Joshua's almost finished with his apple when he hears her claws sliding against the hardwood, inching her way out from under the couch and eating the treats Joshua left in front of it, making Joshua giggle.

Her exposure to the outside world is soon broken, the sound of the front door unlocking prompting her to run to a covered bed Joshua had bought for her. Wonwoo pokes his head from the slightly opened door, looking around the living space before opening the door more and motioning for someone to come inside almost like they were robbers. Joshua scoffs at his roommate's actions, cracking a joke at the sight. "Please spare me! I have a family to support!"

Wonwoo laughs as he makes his way in, holding up a finger gun and pointing it at Joshua who's still sitting on the kitchen table with the apple core in his hands. Joshua laughs back, but his laugh is soon cut off by what he sees next.

Junhui is who he was motioning to from outside the door, his tall frame making its way into their apartment, face full of curiosity. He doesn't seem to pay attention to Joshua and instead starts wandering around the living room, looking under every chair and table in the room. "I thought he could help with Olive," Wonwoo quietly admits as he makes his way towards Joshua.

He doesn't say anything in response, instead his face turning redder every passing second he watches Junhui search for the dog. He doesn't flinch when Wonwoo puts his hand on his leg, too concentrated on the one person he was trying to not think about suddenly in their living room. "Did you get my text?" Still, no response from Joshua.

Wonwoo waves his hand in front of Joshua's face to break his trance, muttering a "guess not" once Joshua finally comes back to reality. He looks at his roommate standing next to him, confusion and embarrassment written all over his face.

"You texted me?" he finally responds, patting his pockets in search for his phone, finally pulling it out to look for what Wonwoo could've said to him. His phone for some reason's on airplane mode, Wonwoo's text not coming through because of that.

He turns it off and finally receives the message that warned him about Junhui coming over. Wonwoo peers over his phone and whispers a subtle "now's your chance" while patting him on the back, evoking a comical gulp from Joshua.

Junhui finds Olive, made obvious by the "ahhh" he lets out as he crouches in front of the bed. He looks over to where the other two are with a soft smile on his face. "She's so cute!"

Wonwoo leaves Joshua alone at the table as he walks over to Junhui, slowly getting to his level. "She really is, I don't know who'd ever imagine hurting her." The two stare into the bed at the scared dog for several minutes, not saying anything.

Joshua makes his way to the chair on the opposite side of the living room from where Olive's hiding, crossing his legs on the seat as he stares at the two hunched over boys, mainly just Junhui.

Junhui is in the same position he was when the two of them first met, arms around his knees as he looks at an animal. This time the stance is much more innocent compared to the last time, making Joshua feel bad for the thoughts he has running through his mind every time he lay eyes on him.

Wonwoo is the first one of them to get up, winking at Joshua before he heads to his room. Joshua rolls his eyes.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Joshua blurts out to his own surprise once the two are alone. Junhui doesn't turn around but instead laughs while still looking at Olive.

"Why do you think?"

Of course Junhui would answer with a question. His voice is back to what Joshua's used to, flirty and mischievous, the innocence he held immediately leaving. Joshua huffs as his face heats up from both normal and sexual frustration, shifting in his chair. Not having it, he refuses to answer and just goes on his phone instead.

Before he knows it, Junhui's finger is lifting his chin away from his phone to meet their eyes, Junhui's a dark pool of sinfulness, leaving him breathless. Their faces are so close he can see every detail of Junhui, every small shift in his eyes as he scans his face, every mole decorating his skin, every lift of the corner of his lips. Joshua can't look away at the beauty in front of him even if he wants to.

"Do I not get a week to think of an appropriate response for you?" He prods, tilting his head at the end of his sentence. Joshua scoffs and Junhui lets go of his chin, laughing in his devilish way as he stands up.

Joshua hates that the feeling of Junhui's broken contact leaves him needing more, visibly pouting for the other to quickly catch on to. Junhui clicks his tongue and Joshua immediately looks up, looking smug as ever. He doesn't even try to hide the pout, letting Junhui fully take in what he does to him. Out of his pout comes a quiet "asshole" and Junhui doesn't miss it like he hopes he will, dramatically gasping as he takes a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"What even made you stop all of this?" Joshua says while waving his hand in the air between them. The tension is gone, no longer feeling like he needs to hold back his questions in fear of being even more hated or judged by anyone around them.

Junhui takes no time with his response, his face going blank as he casually states "Soonyoung told me you were straight."

Joshua can't help but laugh, the loudness making Olive try and go further back into the corner, creating a loud thud and reminding the two of her presence. Both of them hop up and look in her direction, not sure what to do in order to not scare her more. Joshua grabs Junhui's wrist, the unusual behavior catching Junhui off-guard and turning wide-eyed to meet Joshua's face. He smirks as Joshua leads him to his room, closing the door behind the two of them.

Joshua's room is a mess from how he's been dealing with Junhui the past while, trash piling up under his desk and clothes strewn all over the floor with his bed piled with blankets. He hates that this is how Junhui has to see it for the first time, but he didn't think much before bringing him in. His room is usually spotless when he's not an emotional wreck, making him cringe when someone has to enter it a mess.

Junhui doesn't seem phased by it, too concentrated on Joshua who's still holding onto his wrist. He doesn't even realize he's still holding onto Junhui, releasing his grasp once it clicks in his head. His cheeks go red as Junhui slowly lowers his arm, blathering about how sorry he is for the state of his room and how he didn't expect to have anyone over and it's usually clean but he hasn't had the time to clean it up and next time he comes over it'll be tidy for sure and this probably makes him look-

Junhui pushes him down onto his bed before he talks his own mouth off, laughing at Joshua's wide-eyed expression and open mouth. He doesn't lower himself onto Joshua like he desperately wants Junhui to do, but instead stays standing while Joshua tries to compose himself, only turning hotter as the seconds go by. "Next time?" he copies, raising an eyebrow at Joshua.

"There's no reason for there to not be a next time, is there?" Joshua cheekily replies, for once letting himself fall into Junhui's trap. He sits up on his bed as Junhui comes to sit next to him, their legs touching from how close they are. Junhui doesn't hesitate to rest his hand on Joshua's thigh, sending a wave of heat straight up Joshua, his breath hitching.

Junhui lets out a low, breathy chuckle at the reaction he gets out of Joshua, leaning his head to grab his earlobe in between his teeth before Joshua pulls away in shock. Junhui doesn't move and just looks into his eyes, brows raised. "You didn't like that?"

Joshua more than liked it. He wants to beg Junhui for more, make him whisper sweet nothings into his skin as he grazes it with his mouth. He wants to feel Junhui's lips against his, let him do whatever he wants with his mouth, maybe even more than just his mouth. But now is not the time. Joshua knows that.

"I brought you in here to talk, not to fuck, Junhui." His face is filled with a fake disgust in hopes it'll hide how badly he wants exactly what he said they weren't there to do. Junhui leans back onto his hands in defeat, tilting his head back to look down at Joshua while being at the exact same level as him. He licks his lips as his eyes concentrate on Joshua's lips, not saying anything in anticipation for what Joshua could want to talk about.

He grasps his hands together before beginning to speak, looking like he's about to give a speech to an executive. "Soonyoung doesn't know me well," he states with his eyes closed, sounding snobbier than intended. "He's not a good source for Joshua information."

Junhui can't hold in his laughter at Joshua and fully falls back onto his bed, grasping his stomach from how hard he's laughing. His laugh is loud and hardy, the tone vibrating throughout Joshua. The feeling leaves Joshua's heart full despite the slight offense taken at being laughed at.

"Who should I go to for Joshua information, then? You don't give me much either." Junhui's right about that. Joshua almost always dodges questions about himself, wanting to reveal parts of himself on his own time. It's always been a part of him, not telling anyone outright things about himself, usually making them gather conclusions on their own and, if they pester him enough, confirming or denying those conclusions.

Joshua shrugs in response, honestly not knowing how to respond. Junhui rolls his eyes and reaches for Joshua's hand. Joshua falls back to meet Junhui at the sudden grasping of their hands, closing his eyes and still able to feel Junhui's eyes on him.

"He really got it wrong thinking you were straight."

The two eventually leave Joshua's room as they don't talk after that and don't do more than hold hands on Joshua's bed, both parties dissatisfied but not willing to say anything. They try their best to coax Olive out of her hiding spot she ran into the second they exit Joshua's room, Joshua leaning on Junhui from behind as he works his magic.

"There you go!" He quietly exclaims, Olive opting to lick his hand he put out as an offering. Joshua wraps his arms around his neck, resting his head on top of Junhui's to get a better look. He wishes he can stay like this forever, wrapped around Junhui as they work together with animals.

Junhui giggles under Joshua, sounding almost childlike. Joshua's amazed at how quickly Junhui's demeanor can change, provocative to innocent in a snap. The thought makes him hum, Junhui too concentrated on Olive to notice.

Wonwoo soon enters without the two noticing, making his way to sit next to them on the ground, smiling first at the closeness of the two and then at Olive's slightly calmer state. "You two really did it."

Joshua's head turns with Junhui's to look at Wonwoo next to them, both looking like deer in headlights. Wonwoo doesn't seem to draw attention to the way they're situated, keeping his attention on the dog instead. Slowly, Joshua raises himself off of Junhui and positions himself next to him instead, not mentioning what was just going on. He reaches a hand to pet Olive's head and the dog surprisingly doesn't flinch.

Junhui's gaze shifts to Joshua and then to Wonwoo, expression blank. "She's getting used to your place."

Wonwoo nods his head in agreement, switching Junhui's hand being licked for his own. She doesn't seem to mind the change, licking Wonwoo's hand in response. He slowly pulls his hand back, the dog following it to Wonwoo's lap where she lays down. The sight amazes them all, Junhui watching her every movement and Joshua leaning into his lap to get a better view. Olive definitely has a preference for Wonwoo out of the three of them, none of them shocked by the information. He was the one to feel a strong enough attachment to bring her home, after all.

"Can one of you take a picture to send to Soonyoung?" Wonwoo hums, staying very quiet in order to not startle the dog in his lap. Junhui feels around for his phone to no avail, Joshua remembering seeing it on his bed before they left the room. Joshua's is also in his room, tossed onto the bed when they first entered. Wonwoo's is probably on him, and it's not at all appropriate for Joshua to reach into his pockets in search of his friend's phone. Junhui doesn't seem to feel the same way, reaching a hand into Wonwoo's closest pocket and pulling out his phone first try. He snaps a couple pictures on the phone, then scrolling through Wonwoo's notifications shamelessly.

"Junhui!" Joshua chastises, yanking his roommate's phone out of his hands. "That's not polite."

Junhui smirks as he turns to face Joshua whose hand is in the empty space between his crossed legs. He reaches a hand to Joshua's butt which is in the air from his current position, making the boy tense up. "I never said I was polite."

Joshua huffs as he swats Junhui's hand away, standing up to walk over to Wonwoo's side. He hopes his friend didn't just notice that and was too enveloped with the dog in his lap and really hopes he doesn't notice how red and short of breath he is from it. He gives him back his phone and the vet starts composing a message to Soonyoung with the pictures attached. "He won't believe how loving she's being."

Good. It seems like he didn't notice. He sits down next to Wonwoo and glares at Junhui who's smirking back at him, cocking a brow as he does so. Instead of diving over Wonwoo and slapping him right in the face, Joshua opts to stick his tongue out at him before moving his attention to the dog in Wonwoo's lap.

His hand ends up resting behind Wonwoo in order to stabilize himself, and Junhui is quick to place his on top. Joshua's nerves tingle at Junhui's hand on top of his own, sending chills up his arm. Junhui's fingers reach under Joshua's palm and he squeezes his hand, making Joshua look up to see him looking at Olive with the biggest smile he's ever seen across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY ARE BACK!!!!!!!! I really like how this chapter turned out and I hope you all do too. I'm sorry for not making them kiss and only really getting to hand holding tho LOL it really do be like that
> 
> I don't think I've mentioned it in this fic yet but if you wanna cry over svt with me my twt is @junkyoungs!! i'm always looking for friends, especially junshua loving ones so feel free to dm me :)


End file.
